Aero, Deific Wind
Aero the Wind Ancienthog is a Major Ancienthog who lived for 6000 years. He is one of the Major Ancienthogs who protected the Ancient Dimension from the notorious traitor named Reff the Ghosthog . History He is one of the Major Ancienthogs who lived in the Sacred Ancient Haven, 3237 years ago. As he and his fellows heard that Reff betrayed them and set up a new small land in the south, they began to launch a counterattack, for they knew that Reff will attack them. After 2 years, they fought against Reff, resulting in a victory against the traitor. Reff's destruction made the Ancient Continents, so the he & his fellows began to take care of the pieces of the land, ech one by himself. He sought a land southeast & began to reign it. Also, he knew that there are also people in each of the land pieces, so the Major Ancienthogs cooperated once again, to build a peaceful society for the Ancient people in the dimension. He named the land he first sought: Ventilus. Personality He is a calm & polite Ancienthog. He is quiet & passive. He always speaks in Old English grammar, due to being an Ancienthog. He detests beings who are so boastful of themselves, speaking of utter foolishness that they can outmatch him easily. Abilities Deific Ancient Aerokinesis ''' : As a Greater Deific King, he possesses god-like control over wind. His Ancient Aerokinesis is in a far greater level than his two descendants, Zephyrus and Joshua. To an extent, he cannot be hit even with just a single attack, unless it is a strong fire-elemental attack. Unlike his successors, his magical wind is colored white. It signifies the exceptionally destructive power Aero has, like other Greater Deific Kings. : He can freely knead air around him into any desired weaponry. He can also gather more air around him to increase his energy pools, form an elemental barrier, or create a very dense attack. '''Ethereal Molding : He can also form ethereal humanoids to act as messengers. When one of the ethereal humanoids are commanded to send an important message to his descendant or anyone he knows, he encases their energy (their soul) in a beautiful golden amulet, then he throws it to a portal leading to his recipient. He can also use these ethereal humanoids for battle. Immense Magic Power : As shown in Ancient Battle Chapter 2, due to a very high level of magic power in his body, he is semi-impervious to physical attacks from beings that are weaker than him. The magic power inside him grants him a great increase on all stats. He is able to fight Layla's Darker Golems by himself without receiving higher damage than 0.01%. If he was alone, he is still able to overwhelm them even without the help of the original Golem Trio. Darkness Repulsion : He can easily repel long-ranged dark attacks from weaker entities, as shown in Ancient Battle Chapter 2, wherein he repelled the Darker Golem's attacks without effort. It indicates the wide gap between Aero's power levels and the Darker Golem's (to an extent, even combined). However, he is not able to repel Psireff's dark attacks, due to the fact that their power levels are almost equal. Immense Speed and Agility Tachyon Magic ''' : One of Aero's unique abilities is the Tachyon Magic, due to being in the bloodline of the Celerea family. Later on, he taught his descendant, Josh, how to harness this ability. They are able to both augment their physical attacks with high-density tachyon energy and utilize this power to move in extremely high speeds. While doing this, they can strike multiple opponents very fast with full force and stunning accuracy. '''Chronokinesis : Aero is able to slow down time according to his level of preference. He can do this without significant drawbacks, due to being a master of the said magic. Immense Flight Speed Weaknesses He is a bit weak to fire. He poses problems when he is in an area with high temperature, such as Pyronia. Trivia TBA Category:Heroes Category:Ancient beings Category:Males Category:Wind users Category:Aeromancers Category:Aerokinetics Category:Josh the Hedgehog's Creations